


Sleep And Let Sleep

by afteriwake



Series: A Knighthood, A Baby, A Wedding, A Life [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper is a Good Wife, Newborn Children, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes is a Good Husband, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Sick Character, Sleeping Molly Hooper, Sleeping Sherlock Holmes, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tired Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock stays up with their sick daughter since Molly needs to work the next day, but Molly ends up returning the favour.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: A Knighthood, A Baby, A Wedding, A Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/718476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Sleep And Let Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> I hope writing a family fluff fic was okay, but **lilsherlockian1975** had a mighty need for Sherlolly fluff, so I might be writing a few pieces over the next few days for her. ::hugs::

The sun was shining through the window, settling gently on her sleeping figure. He had been up all night trying to let her sleep, taking care of their daughter’s nausea and fever, but it seemed the worst had passed. It was nothing alarming, just some stomach bug, but little Natasha had been crying off and on an entire night and while he had been up longer than she had, she had a twelve-hour shift coming up and needed as much sleep as possible.

She stirred and he moved to reach over and brush her hair out of her face. Natasha was balanced on his chest and she was finally asleep, and now her mum was waking up. “Morning,” he murmured as Molly opened her eyes.

“Good morning,” she said, giving him a smile. “She’s finally asleep?”

“I did everything I could to let you get some rest,” he said. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“It did,” she said, sitting up and reaching over for Natasha. “She looks so peaceful now, and I know her tummy was sore last night.”

“I was on the phone with John and he said it wasn’t anything serious. He even offered to come over if she didn’t go to sleep by two in the morning,” he said, handing their daughter over. “So she was in the best hands.”

“Of course she was. Her father was taking care of her.” Natasha began to stir and Molly started humming, rocking her in her arms to get her to go back to sleep. Sherlock watched until he yawned and his eyelids began to flutter closed and his breathing began to even out.

The next thing he knew it was darker than it had been earlier and there was some bustling around in the room. Molly was there, looking over the bassinet at what he assumed was their daughter. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“You were so tired and Martha had to run errands so I called in, said I got the bug that Natasha had,” she said. “I’ve been trying to let you catch up on some rest like you did for me last night.”

“You’re a dear,” he said as she came over and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “We’re going to be running on little sleep for the next few months, I fear.”

“We are, but once she says her first words we’ll feel like it was worth it,” she said, looking up at him.

“Ten quid says it’s Mummy that she says first,” Sherlock said with a contented smile.

“Shouldn’t you be betting she says Dad first?” 

“I think she’ll recognize who the most important person in the family is, just like her father.” He leaned in and kissed her softly. “And she’ll react accordingly.”

“Just like her father?” she murmured.

“Well, maybe not _just_ ,” he replied before kissing her again. She kissed him back and melted into him, and at least for a time, it was just the two of them in their own little world.


End file.
